Tuvalu
Tuvalu on Vaikses ookeanis Polüneesias asuv saareriik. See on üks maailma väiksemaid riike. Pindalalt on see maailmas neljas väiksem riik. Tuvalu elanike arv on 10 782 ning iseseisvatest riikidest elab vähem inimesi vaid Naurus ja Vatikanis. Tuvalu piirneb läänes Saalomoni Saartega, loodes Nauruga, põhjas Kiribatiga, idas Uus-Meremaale kuuluva Tokelauga, edelas Samoa ja Prantsusmaale kuuluva Wallise ja Futunga ning lõunas Fidžiga. Tuvalu koosneb üheksast atollist, mis hõlmavad 129 saart. Riigi pealinn asub Funafuti atollil. Tuvalu kõrgeim koht paikneb merepinnast vaid umbes viie meetri kõrgusel, mistõttu on globaalsest soojenemist johtuv meretaseme tõus suureks ohuks riigi olemasolule. Tuvalu asustati umbes 2000 aastat tagasi ja saarte esimesed asukad tulid lähedal asuvalt Samoalt. Esimese eurooplasena jõudis Tuvalu piirkonda hispaanlane Álvaro de Mendaña de Neira 1568. aastal. Hiljem nimetasid britid saared Ellice'i saarteks ja 1892. aastal liideti need Briti Gilberti ja Ellice'i saarte protektoraadiga. 1974. aastal eraldusid Ellice'i saared Gilberti saartest ning aasta hiljem sai see Tuvalu nime all eraldi Briti kolooniaks. Saareriik saavutas iseseisvuse 1978. aastal. Tuvalu on ÜRO, Rahvaste Ühenduse ja Vaikse Ookeani Saarte Foorumi liige. Etümoloogia Praegust nime kannab saareriik alates 1975. aastast. Tuvalu nimi tuleneb kaheksast algselt asustatud atollist, sest Tuvalu tähendab tuvalu keeles "kaheksat saart". 1764. aastal andis saartest möödunud Briti kapten John Byron neile nimeks "Laguunisaared" (Lagoon Islands). 1819. aastal nimetati saared Ellice'i saarteks ja seda nime kandsid nad peaaegu terve koloniaalaja. Geograafia pisi|200px|Tuvalu kaart Tuvalu saared asuvad Austraaliast umbes 4000 kilomeetri kaugusel kirdes umbes poolel teel Hawaii saartelt Austraaliasse. Saarte kogupindala on 26 km². Rannajoont on Tuvalul 24 kilomeetrit. Tuvalu on pindalalt Vatikani, Monaco ja Nauru ees maailma neljas väikseim iseseisev riik. Riigi kõrgeim koht asub merepinnast vaid viie meetri kõrgusel Niulakital. Tuvalu piirneb läänes Saalomoni Saartega, loodes Nauruga, põhjas Kiribatiga, idas Uus-Meremaale kuuluva Tokelauga, edelas Samoa ja Prantsusmaale kuuluva Wallise ja Futunga ning lõunas Fidžiga. Tuvalu paikneb ekvaatorist lõuna pool. Tuvalule kuuluvat ala läbib kuupäevaraja, kuid kõik üheksa atolli asuvad sellest lääne pool. pisi|left|Funafuti atolli rand Tuvalu koosneb üheksast atollist, millest Funafuti, Nanumea, Nui, Nukufetau ja Nukulaelae moodustuvad mitmest väiksest saarest ehk motu t. Nanumanga, Niulakita ja Niutao on see-eest eraldiseisvad korallsaared. Vaituput võib pidada eraldi atolliks või korallsaareks. Suurim saar on Vaitupu (5,09 km²) ja väiksem Niulakita (0,4 km²). Kokku on Tuvalul 129 saart. Kõiki saari ümbritseb korallrahu. Funafuti, Naunumea, Nui, Nukufetatu ja Nukulaelae atolli keskel on laguun. Niulakita saar oli asustamata enne seda, kui 1949. aastal sinna esimesed inimesed paigutati. Atolliketi pikkus ühest otsast teise on umbes 580 kilomeetrit. Kõige suurema rahvaarvuga on Funafuti atoll, kus elab enam kui kolmandik Tuvalu kogu rahvastikust. Väikseima rahvaarvuga on Niulakita, kus elab 27 inimest (2012). Tuvalu kõige põhjapoolsem saar on Nanumea ja kõige lõunapoolsem Niulakita. Väikseim vahemaa kahe lähima saare vahel on 67 km (Nukufetau ja Vaitupu) ning suurim 172 km (Nui ja Vaitupu). Tuvalul pole haldusüksusi. Riigi pealinnaks loetakse sõltuvalt allikast kas Funafutit (tähtsaim atoll), Fongafalet (Funafuti atolli tähtsaim saar) või Vaiakut (Funafuti atolli tähtsaim küla). Funafuti lääneosas asub 33 ruutkilomeetri suurune Funafuti hoiuala (Funafuti Conservation Area), mis hõlmab kuus asustamata laidu ja umbes 20% Funafuti korallrahust. Niutao atollil paikneb soolajärv. Hüdroloogia ja pinnas Tuvalul pole jõgesid ja põhjavesi ei kõlba joomiseks. Joogivesi saadakse vihmaveest ja üha suuremal määral eemaldatakse soola mereveest. Atollide pinnas on korallilist päritolu ja ei sobi seetõttu põllumajandusmaaks. Kuigi Tuvalul viljeldakse mõnda põllukultuuri, ei ole riik selles suhtes isemajandav. Kliima ja meretaseme tõus pisi|200px|Tuvalu madalad saared ei tõuse kõrgemale kui viis meetrit, mistõttu ohustab merevee taseme tõus nad üleujutada Tuvalu asub troopikavöötmes. Passaattuuled on saartel üsna tavalised. Vihmaperiood kestab novembrist märtsini. Aasta keskmine õhutemperatuur on umbes 30 °C. Õhutemperatuuri kõikumine on väike, isegi siis, kui ilm on märtsist oktoobrini aasta keskmisest veidi jahedam. Taifuunid on Tuvalul haruldased, sest saared asuvad väljaspool taifuunide peamist esinemisala. Kõige tugevamad taifuunid on saari tabanud aastatel 1894, 1972 ja 1990. Märtsist 1997 kuni aprillini 1998 tabas Tuvalut ebatavaliselt kolm taifuuni (Gavin, Hina ja Keli). Keskmine sademete hulk on Tuvalul 3000 mm aastas, kuid lõunapoolsetel saartel sajab sellest veidi enam. Funafuti atollil on aastane sademete hulk keskmiselt 3500 mm. Sademete hulk erineb kuude lõikes väga palju, samuti saarte vahel. Kuna Tuvalu kõrgeim koht asub merepinnast vaid umbes viie meetri kõrgusel, ohustab saari meretaseme tõus, mille tõttu võib kogu saareriik vee alla jääda. Tuvalul tehtud mõõtmiste põhjal on merepind piirkonnas 2000. aastatest alates tõusnud viis millimeetrit aastas. Troopilistel meredel on soojuspaisumise tõttu merepind tõusnud kolm millimeetrit globaalsest keskmisest enam. Lisaks sellele, et tõusev meri ujutab osa atollidest üle, suurendab see erosiooni ja hävitab põllumaad. On arvatud, et merepinna tase tõuseb kuni üks meeter aastaks 2100. See muudaks Tuvalu elamiskõlbmatuks. Loomastik ja taimestik pisi|left|Fualefeke saar Atollide taimestik on üksluine, kuna suuremale osale saartest on istutatud kookospalmid või muud kultuurpuud, sh leivapuud ja banaanipuud. Kallaste lähedal kasvavad päikeselembelised tiiviklilled, kareleheliste perekonna Tournefortia taimed ja kruvipuud. Sisemaal kasvavad sõnajalad, sh pesa-raunjalg, ning kanavaalia ja ilulehik. Mangroove esineb vähesel määral viiel saarel, kokku umbes 40 hektaril. Kokku kasvab Tuvalul umbes 200 taimeliiki, millest kõik, väljaarvatud umbes 50 liiki, on võõrliigid. Endeeme ei ole. Paljud puuliigid, mida on traditsiooniselt kasutatud näiteks kanuude ehitamiseks, on muutunud üha haruldasemaks. Riigi loomastik on väga vaene ja seda ilmestavad peamiselt võõrliigid. Imetajatest elavad saartel rotid, sead, kitsed, kassid ja koerad. Merelindude populatsioon on väike, kuna kohalikud elanikud on neid traditsiooniliselt püüdnud toiduks. Inimtegevusest puutumata saartel pesitsevad fregattlinnud, kormoranid ja tormilinnud. Maismaal elavad väikesed sisalikud, konnad, krabid ja erakvähid. Tuvalut ümbritsev mereala on kalavarude poolest rikkalik, selles elab enam kui 350 liiki. Ajalugu Varane ajalugu pisi|Naine Funafutil (1900) Tuvalu asustati esimesel aastatuhandel eKr. Esimesed asukad tulid arvatavasti suuremas osas Samoa saartelt, kuid ka Tongast ja Uvea saarelt. Nui atolli asukad tulid aga Kiribatilt, kus on säilinud tõendeid seal kõneldud kiribati keelest. Tuvalu varasel ajalooetapil oli igal saarel oma juht, aliki. Esimese eurooplasena saabus Tuvalule hispaanlane Álvaro de Mendaña de Neira 16. jaanuaril 1568, kui ta nägi laeva "Capitana" pardal Nui saart. Teisel reisil avastas Mendaña de Neir 29. augustil 1595 Niulakita. Pärast teada ei käinud eurooplased Tuvalul peaaegu kaks sajandit. 1765. aastal möödus Tuvalu saartest Briti kapten John Byron, kes oli ümbermaailmareisil laeva "Dolphin" pardal. 1781. aastal avastas hispaanlane Francisco Antonio Mourelle Nanumanga atolli. Kapten Arent de Peyster avastas 1819. aastal Funafuti ja Nukufetau atolli. Ta nimetas Funafuti Briti poliitiku Edward Ellice'i järgi Ellice'i atolliks. Hiljem hakkas A. G. Findlay kasutama Ellice'i nime kogu saarerühma kohta. Viimaste saartena avastati Nukulaelae 1821. aastal ning Niutao ja Vaitupu 1825. aastal. Aastatel 1850–1875 vedasid eurooplased saartelt orje Fidžil ja Queenslandil asunud istandustesse. Saarte elanikkond vähenes järsult lisaks eurooplaste toodud haiguste tõttu. Peruu orjakauplejad viisid aastal 1863 Peruu guaanokaevandustesse tööle umbes 400 tuvululast, peamiselt Funafutilt ja Nukulaelaelt, mille elanikest vangistati umbes kaks kolmandikku. Tuvalulasi hakati ristiusustama 19. sajandi lõpus. 1861. aastal eksisid Nukulaelae atollile Cooki saartelt Manihikilt Londoni misjoniseltsi toetajad. 1865. aastal saadeti saartele samoa pastorid. Tuvalulased võttsid uue usu üle kiiresti. Ristiusk on sealt alates olnud Tuvalul valitsevaks usundiks. pisi|left|140px|[[Alfred Thomas Agate'i joonistus Tuvalu rahvarõivais mehest (1841)]] Tuvalule tuli ka kaupmehi. Üks neist oli hiljem kirjanikuna kuulsust kogunud austraallane George Lewis Becke, kes kauples Nukufetaul alates 1881. aasta veebruarist. Alates 1890. aastate lõpust käis Tuvalul mitu korallatollide moodustumist uurinud ekspeditsiooni. Ühte ekspeditsiooni juhtis Sydney Ülikooli geoloogiaprofessor Edgeworth David. Hiljem kirjutas tema abikaasa seal läbielatu kohta ülevaatliku teose "Funafuti, or Three Months on a Coral Island". 1892. aastal liideti praegune Tuvalu Briti impeeriumi Gilberti ja Ellice'i saarte protektoraadiga ning edaspidi kandis Tuvalu Ellice'i saarte nime. Protektoraat sai 1916. aastal kolooniaks. Uusim aeg pisi|Ameerika suurtükid [[Funafutil]] Jaapan oli Teises maailmasõjas okupeerinud Kiribati ja kavandas edeneda Tuvalule. USA sõjavägi asus sinna aga juba 1942. aasta oktoobris ning Funafutile, Nanumeale ja Nukufetaule rajati lennuväebaas. Jaapan tegi sõja ajal neile atollidele pommitusrünnakuid. 1943. aasta märtsi ja novembri vahel rünnati Funafutit üheksal korral. Suurim USA vägede hulk Tuvalul oli 1943. aastal, kui seal viibis 6000 meest. Sõja lõpuks aastal 1945 olid peaaegu kõik sõdurid ja varustus Tuvalult ära viidud. Pärast sõda suundusid paljud tuvalulased lootuses paremale elule Tarawale Kiribatis, kus oli sel ajal parem võimalus tööd saada. Nanumanga atollilt kolisid paljud Tongale või Karoliinidele Mikroneesias ja Vaitupult Kioasse Fidžil. 1974. aastal hääletas Ellice'i saarte polüneeslastest elanikkond Gilberti saartest (praegune Kiribati) eraldumise poolt. Selle poolt oli koguni 92% inimestest ning 1. oktoober 1975 sai Ellice'i saarte nime kandud koloonia nimeks Tuvalu. Iseseisvuse sai see 1. oktoobril 1978. Riigi esimeseks peaministriks valiti Toaripi Lauti. Peagi hakkas riiki tulema välismaist valuutat ja riik ehitas 1978. aastal abirahade eest esimese haigla. Uus-Meremaa, Austraalia ja Suurbritannia annetasid sihtasutusele Tuvalu Usaldusfond (Tuvalu Trust Fund) kokku 24,7 miljonit Austraalia dollarit. 1986. aastal toimus Tuvalus hääletus riigi muutmiseks vabariigiks. Ettepanek ei saanud aga piisavalt toetust ja lükati tagasi. Tuvalu suhted endise emamaa Suurbritanniga nõrgenesid, mida mõjutasid ka brittide kriitika peaminister Bikenibeu Paeniu poliitika kohta aastal 1992 ja Kamuta Latasi valitsuse otsus eemaldada riigi lipult Suurbritannia lipp aastal 1995. Latasi valitsus sai 1996. aastal umbusalduse osaliseks ja Paeniu võttis järgmisel aastal tagasi kasutusele vana lipu. Tuvalu sai märkimisväärset lisatuli aastal 2000, kui USA ettevõttelt renditi tippdoomina .tv. Tulude tulemusena oli riigil võimalik taotleda ÜRO liikmeks ning hiljem samal aastal võeti Tuvalu ÜRO-sse vastu. Samuti sai saar 2000. aastal sellega Rahvaste Ühenduse täisliikmeks. Samal aastal toimus saareriigil iseseisvusaja vältel kõige tõsisem õnnetus, kui Vaitupu saare koolis hukkus tulekahjus 18 õpilast ja üks õpetaja. 2000. aastast alates on Tuvalu olnud avalikkuse tähelepanu all globaalse soojenemise ja sellest johtuva meretaseme tõusu tõttu. ÜRO avaldatud 1989. aasta aruande kohaselt on Tuvalu üks saareriikidest, mida ähvardab 21. sajandil vee alla jäämine. Tuvalu on sellest saadik ajanu ranget keskkonnapoliitikat ning 2001. aastal ähvardasid Tuvalu, Kiribati ja Maldiivid kaevata USA kohtusse, kuna riik polnud ratifitseerinud Kyōto protokolli. Tuvalu lükkas omakorda tagasi Kopenhaagani kokkuleppe, kuna pidas seda ebapiisavaks. Tuvalult on vajaduse korral nõustunud kliimapõgenikke vastu võtma vähemalt Uus-Meremaa ja Niue. Poliitika ja ühiskond pisi|[[Iakoba Italeli on alates 2010. aastast Tuvalu kindralkuberner]] Tuvalu on mitteparteiline parlamentaarne riik ja osa Rahvaste Ühendusest. Riigipea on Suurbritannia kuninganna Elizabeth II, keda esindab kindralkuberner. Kindralkuberner peab olema Tuvalu kodanik. Suurbritannia monarh nimetab kindralkuberneri ametisse peaministri soovitusel. Tuvalu parlamendis (Palamene o Tuvalu) on 15 liiget ja see valitakse iga nelja aasta tagant. Riigil ei ole poliitilisi parteisid ja parlamendi liikmed on sageli tihedalt seotud saarega, kust nad on valitud. Üheksast saarest seitsmel valitakse parlamenti kaks liiget. Nukulaelael vaid üks ja Niulakital mitte ühtegi. Parlamendi liikmeks võivad kandideerida kõik üle 21-aastased Tuvalu kodanikud. Parlament valib peaministri, kes valib omakorda parlamendi seast neli liiget valitsusse."Government in Tuvalu". Commonwealth Network Parlamendil on õigus valitsusele avaldada umbusaldust. Kohaliku omavalitsuse moodustavad Funafuti linnanõukogu ja seitse saarenõukogu (falekaupule). Nõukogu on kuueliikmeline ja valitakse iga nelja aasta tagant üldvalimistel. Valimisõigus on vähemalt 18-aastastel kodanikel. Tuvalul on tihedad suhted Fidži, Uus-Meremaa ja Austraaliaga. Sellel on diplomaatilised suhted teiste seas ka Taiwani, Araabia Ühendemiraatide, Kuveidi, Jaapani, Poola, Venemaa ja Gruusiaga. Taiwan on ainus riik, kus on Tuvalul välissaatkond. Fidžil asub Tuvalu diplomaatiline esindus. Tuvalu on ÜRO, Vaikse Ookeani Saarte Foorumi, Vaikse ookeani ühenduse sekretariaadi, Aasia Arengupanga, Rahvusvahelise Valuutafondi ja Maailmapanga liige. Lisaks on Tuvalu üks AKV riikidest. Freedom House loetles Tuvalu 2010. aastal poliitiliselt vabaks riigiks. Sellele vastavalt austab Tuvalu reeglina sõnavabadust, ajakirjandusvabadust ja usuvabadust. Saareriigis ei ole probleemiks ka korruptsioon. Kohtusüsteem ja seadused Tuvalu kohtusüsteem on sõltumatu ja kaheastmeline. Alumisel astmel on kohtunikud ja kohalikud kohtud. Kõrgemal astmel on Londonis asuv riiginõukogu, Fidžis asuv apellatsioonikohus ja kõrgeim kohus, mille president on ka Tonga kõrgeima kohtu president. Tuvalu põhiseadus võeti vastu 1. oktoobril 1978. Põhiseadus põhineb briti üldisel tsiviilõigusel, millele on tehtud lisandusi kohaliku tavaõiguse põhjal. Surmanuhtlust ei ole Tuvalul kasutatud ning ühtegi hukkamist pole iseseisvuse ajal riigis läbi viidud. Enne Suurbritannia võimu võis surmanuhtlust rakendada kogukonna pealik, aliki. Pealikud võisid määrata kohalike reeglite rikkumise eest kehalist ihunuhtlust. Relvajõud Tuvalul pole sõjaväge. Tuvalu politseil on pääste- ja järelevalveülessante jaoks Austraalialt saadud Pacific-klassi patrull-laev. Majandus ja infrastruktuur Tuvalu majandus on sarnane ülejäänud Vaikse ookeani saarteriikidega: sellel on suur majandusvöönd, piiratud loodusvarad, kaugus maailma suurturgudest ja väljaõppinud spetsialistide puudus. Saareriigi majanduslikku stabiilsust võivad häirida rahvusvaheliste investeeringute ebastabiilsus, laevade litsentsimiset tulenevate tulude vähenemine, looduskatastroofid ja kõikumised maailma turgudel. Tuvalul ei ole peale kalavarude suuri loodusvarasid, mistõttu sõltub riigi majandus suuresti välisabist. Riigi peamine tööstusharu ongi kalapüük. Kõige enam püütakse riigis tuunikala ja kilpkonni. 2009. aastal oli suurim tuunikalapüük aasta kohta, kui püüti ligi 67 000 tonni. Sellest 5151 tooni saadi traalpüügiga, ülejäänud noodapüügiga. Lisaks kalapüügile eksporditakse põllumajandussaadustest kopra ning riik saab tulu ka turismist. Lisaks saab riik eksporttulu postmarkide ja meenemüntide müügist. Naturaalmajanduslikust põllupidamisest elatub hinnanguliselt ligi 70% tuvalulastest ja ainult umbes üks kolmandik tööealisest elanikkonnast teeb palgatööd. Püsiv palk on ainult valitsusasutustes töötavatel inimestel ja ligi 70% tööealisest elanikkonnast on hõivatud teenindussektoriga. Umbes 900–1000 tuvalulast töötab merel. Aasia Arengupanga hinnangul töötas merel välismaistel laevadel parimal juhul 15% Tuvalu täiskasvanud meestest, kelle rahaülekanded moodustavad märkimisväärse osa riigi tuludest. Tuvalul käivate turistide arv on väike saareriigi kauge asendi tõttu. Tuvalut külastab aastas umbes tuhat turisti. Turistid saabuvad peamiselt Jaapanist, Fidžilt, Austraalialt ja Uus-Meremaalt. Saare ainus hotell on Funafutil asuv Vaiaku Lagi hotell. See on Tuvalu valitsuse omandis. Lisaks on saartel mitu võõrastemaja. Tuvalul ei ole suuri turismiobjekte. Paljud turistid tulevad sukeldumisega tegelema. Tähtsam sukeldumiskoht on Funafuti laguun. Muud turistide seas populaarsed kohad on rahvusraamatukogu ja käsitöökeskus, mis mõlemad asuvad Funafutil, ning Nanumea kirikutorn, millelt avaneb suurepärane vaade. Terviseriskidena on haigestumine koolerasse, dengepalavikku ja tuberkuloosi. 1987. aastal asutasid Austraalia, Uus-Meremaa ja Suurbritannia Tuvalu Usaldusfondi, mida toetab ka Jaapan ja Lõuna-Korea, ning millelt tuleb Tuvalule märkismiväärne välisabi. Tänu heale investeeringule tõusis fondi vara algsest 17 miljonist 1999. aastaks enam kui 35 miljonile dollarile. Suurt välisabi annab ka USA. Tuvalu valitsus on teinud sotsiaalreforme ning vähendanud avaliku sektori erastamist, et vähendada sõltumist välisabist. 1998. aastal hakkas Tuvalu koguma kasumit suunanumbrit kasutavate tasuliste telefoninumbrite pealt ja 2000. aastal renditi interneti tippdomeen .tv. Tuvalu valitsus saab tippdomeeni kasutamise eest kord kvartalis üks miljon dollarit. Riigi sisemajanduse kogutoodang oli Rahvusvahelise Valuutafondi andmetel 2015. aastal 37 miljonit USA dollarit. SKT reaalkasv on 2,6% (2014. aastal 2,2% ja 2013. aastal 1,3%). SKT ühe inimese kohta oli umbes 3400 USD. Tuvaalu rahaühik on Tuvalu dollar (TVD), mille kurss on seotud Austraalia dollariga. Müntidena kasutatakse Tuvalu dollari münte ja rahatähtedena Austraalia dollari rahatähti. Transport pisi|left|Üks kahest laevast, mis ühendab Funafutit saarestiku teiste saartega Tuvalus on vasakpoolne liiklus. Levinuimad sõiduvahendid maal on jalgratas, mootorratas ja mopeed. Funafutil sõidavad taksod ja minibussiliin. Kattega teid on saartel 2011. aasta seisuga kokku kaheksa kilomeetrit.Tuvalu. The World Factbook – Central Intelligence Agency Ainsad kattega teed asuvad Funafutil. Sõiduautosid on vaid mõni. Raudteid ei ole. Tuvalu tähtsamate atollide vahel sõidavad kaubalaevad "Nivaga II" ja "Manu Folau", mis teevad iga kolme kuu tagant sõidu Fidži pealinna Suvasse. Laevad käivad Tuvalu saartel iga kolme või nelja nädala järel. Kaubalaevad pääsevad ligi ainult Funafutile ja Nukufetaule, kus asuvad riigi ainsad sadamad. Teiste atollide vahel käib laevaliiklus ainult väikeste paatidega. Saare ainus lennujaam on Funafutil asuv Funafuti rahvusvaheline lennujaam, kust toimub regulaarlend Fidži pealinna Suvasse paar korda nädalas. Tuvalule lendab üks lennufirma, Fiji Airways. Tuvalu valitsus omab märkimisväärses koguses Fiji Airwaysi aktsiaid. Telekommunikatsioon Tuvalu ainsus telekommunikatsiooniteenuse osutaja on TTC (Tuvalu Telecommunications Corporation). Internetiühendus on saarel olnud alates 1999. aastast. Aastal 2013 oli internetikasutajaid 3958, umbes 37% rahvastikust. Tuvalu tippdomeen on .tv. 2015. aastal oli Tuvalul 2000 traadiga telefoni kasutajat ja 4000 mobiiltelefoni kasutajat. Riigis on kokku 800 televiisorit ja 4000 raadiot. Tuvalul ei ole oma telekanalit, kuid kohalikud elanikud saavad välismaiseid kanaleid vaadata satelliiditaldrikute kaudu. Riigi ainus kohalik raadiojaam on Radio Tuvalu, mis edestab saateid inglise ja tuvalu keeles. Rahvastik pisi|Lapsed [[Niutao saarel]] 2014. aastal oli Tuvalu elanike arv hinnanguliselt 10 782. Iseseisvatest riikidest elab vähem inimesi vaid Naurus ja Vatikanis. Enamik elanikkonnast on kirjaoskajad (umbes 95%). Alla 18-aastaseid on Tuvalus kokku 29,6%. Tuvalu elanike keskmine vanus on umbes 25-aastat. Sündimus oli 2008. aastal 2,94‰. Alates 20. sajandi keskpaigast on Tuvalu rahvaarv peaaegu kahekordistunud. Seejärel on kasv pidurdunud ja 2050. aastal elab seal ÜRO hinnangul umbes 11 000 inimest. Rahvastikutihedus on suur, umbes 415 inimest ühe ruutkilomeetri kohta. Suurim asustustihedus on Funafutil, kus elab umbes 1610 inimest ühe ruutkilomeetri kohta. Ülerahvastatuse tõttu paigutati 1949. aastal Niutao atollilt osad inimesed varem asustamata olnud Niulakitale. Kõige väiksem asustustihedus on Niulakital (83 in/km²). Tuvalu elanikkond on peaaegu eranditult polüneesia päritolu. Ülejäänud on kas mikroneeslased või eurooplased ja nende järeltulijad. Tuvalulasi elab mingil määral ka välismaal. Uus-Meremaal elab umbes 2000 tuvalulast ja Fidžil umbes 500. Varem on mitusada tuvalulast töö tõttu elanud sealhulgas ka Kiribatil ja Naurul. Pärast Nauru fosfaadikaevanduste kaotamist naasis umbes 750 tuvalulast 2003. aastal kodumaale. Keeled Enamik Tuvalu elanikke kõneleb polüneesia keelte hulka kuuluvat tuvalu keelt, mis on lähedalt sugulane samoa, futuna ja tokelau keelega. Nui atollil kõneletakse peamiselt kiribati keelt. Nui atollil kõneldav kiribati murre on saanud palju mõjutusi tuvalu keelest. Mõned elanikud kõnelevad emakeelena samoa keelt. Lisaks tuvalule on riigi ametlikuks keeleks inglise keel, mis aga üldises keelekasutuses ei ole. Kõik õpilased õpivad koolides nii tuvalu kui ka inglise keelt. Igal Tuvalu atollil on oma murre, millest kõigist on võimalik vastastikku aru saada. Murded jagunevad lõuna- ja põhjamurreteks. Funafuti ja Vaitupu murded on kujunenud alates 1950. aastatest keeles domineerivateks. Religioon Umbes 98,4% Tuvalu elanikkonnast kuulub Tuvalu kirikusse (Ekalesia Kelisiano o Tuvalu), mis on protestantistlik kristluse kogudus. Kuigi religioon on mõnevõrra mõjutanud saartel traditsioonisi uskumusi, milleks on näiteks kalaparvede lugemine pilvedest ja eesootavate katastroofide, nagu tugeva tuule ja põua, ennustamine. Usuvähemuste hulka kuuluvad muu hulgas adventistid (1,4% elanikkonnast) ja bahaistid (1% elanikkonnast). Lisaks elab saarel vähemalt mõni Jehoova tunnistaja ja mitteusklik. Ametlikku riigiusku põhiseadus ei määratle. Religioonil on oluline roll eriti kaugematel saartel. Pühapäev on püha päev ja sel päeval ei tehta isegi peaaegu üldse tööd. Haridus pisi|Kool Funafuti atollil Tuvalul kehtib 8-klassiline kohustuslik kooliharidus, mis algab seitsmeaastaselt. 2006. aastal oli Tuvalul kümme põhikooli ning neis õppis 2067 õpilast ja õpetas 103 õpetajat. Tuvalu ainus teise astme õppeasutus avati 1998. aastal, kui kaks kooli liideti, et vähendada kulusid. Täienduskoolitust pakutakse Tuvalul merekoolis Tuvalu Maritime Training Institute Amatuku saarel Funafutil ja Lõuna-Vaikse ookeani ülikoolis, millel on Funafutil linnak. Tervishoid Tuvalulaste keskmine eluiga on umbes 66-aastast. Naistel on see veidi pikem (umbes 68-aastat) kui meestel (umbes 64-aastat). Imikusuremus oli 2015. aastal 30,8 promilli. Alla viieaastaste laste peamised surmapõhjused Tuvalul on muu hulgas hingamisteede nakkused ja kõhulahtisus. Kõige tavalisemad terviseprobleemid on saartel stafülokoki perekonna (Staphylococcus) bakterite põhjustatavatud nahahaigused, tuberkuloos, sügelised ja põletikulised haavad. Malaariat saartel ei esine. Esimene HIV-ga nakatanu Tuvalul avastati 1999. aasta kevadel. 2010. aastaks oli HIV-ga nakatunud leitud 11. Kui ühes uuringus leiti, et klamüüdiaga oli nakatunud 17,5% uurivatest, tõusid päevakorda sugulisel teel levivad haigused. 2000. aastate algul kujunesid suurimateks surmapõhjusteks diabeet ning südame- ja veresoonkonna haigused. Nende haiguste esinemise põhjusteks peetakse vähenenud füüsilist aktiivsust ja ebatervislikku toitumist. Tuvalu ainus haigla asub Funafutil. Rahvastiku ümberasustamine 2001. aastal teatas Tuvalu valitsus, et saarte elanikkond võidakse evakueerida, kui senine meretaseme tõus jätkuks. Aravatakse, 25–50 aasta pärast muutuvad Tuvalu saared elamiskõlbmatuks."Tuvalu kaob merelainetesse". Õhtuleht. 4. märts 2006 Uus-Meremaa on nõustunud aastas vastu võtma 75 tuvalulast, kuid see norm ei ole otseselt seotud kliimapõgenike vastuvõtmisega. Austraalia on omakorda keeldunud tuvalulaste avaldustest. 2008. aastal võimaldati tuvalulastel saada varjupaika Uus-Meremaale kuuluval Niue saarel ja mõned tuvalulased on praeguseks juba sinna kolinud.Tuvalu | Country Report 2010. Freedom in the World Tuvalu päritolu Austraalia teadlane Don Kennedy on avaldanud arvamust, et kõik tuvalulased tuleks ümberasustada ühte kohta, et säiliks rahva kultuur, keel ja muud väärtused. Tuvalu peaminister Maatia Toafa sõnas 21. veebruaril 2006, et kaalumisel all oli tuvalulaste evakueerimine Kioa saarele Fidžis. Paljud poliitilised parteid on olnud Fidžis selle vastu. Teiste seas on tuvalulaste Kioa saarele evakueerimise vastu olnud Fidži poliitik Mick Beddoes, kelle sõnul võivad tekkida probleemid elanike majutamise ja neile hariduse pakkumisega. Väike arv tuvalulasi asus saarele juba aastatel 1976–1983, peamiselt ülerahvastatuse tõttu. Nad on otsustanud ülerahvastatuse ja ähvardava meretaseme tõusu tõttu enam koduriiki mitte naasta ning paljud neist on saanud Fidži kodakondsuse. Kultuur Eluviis Tuvalu traditsiooniline kogukonnasüsteem on suures osas säilinud. Igal perekonnal (solonga) on oma ülesanne (pologa), mida tehakse kogukonna heaks.Women of Tuvalu. Sellisteks ülesanneteks on muu hulgas kalapüük, majade ehitamine ja kaitsmine. Perekonna oskused antakse edasi isalt pojale. Traditsiooniline tuvalulaste eluase on fale, millel on tavaliselt kruvipuu lehtedest tehtud katus ja mille tähtsaim ehitusmaterjal on puit. Tänapäeval on sellised eluhooned asendunud läänelike majadega. Muutust edendas 1972. aastal Funafutil paljud majad hävitanud troopiline tsüklon, mille järel ehitati majad imporditud materjalidest nagu tsement ja puitlaastplaat.Culture of Tuvalu. Everyculture.com Maneapa d on Tuvalul hooned, kus tegeldakse näiteks laulu, tantsu ja kaardimänguga ning kus toimuvad ametlikumad koosolekud. Kuigi traditsiooniline kultuur on suuresti säilinud, on Funafuti muutunud läänelikumaks. Tuvalul on traditsioonilised kinnitanud mehe vanemad tema tulevase abikaasa valiku. Matustele on traditsiooniliselt järgnenud vahelduva kestusega lein, mida nimetatakse faganoa ks. See võib kesta isegi nädalaid.Tuvalu – The Cycle of Life Esimesed Miss Tuvalu iludusvõistlused toimusid 2001. aastal.Miss Tuvalu Crowned. 15. detsember 2001 Kunst Käsitöö Tuvalu kõige tavalisem kunstivorm on käsitöö. Valmistatakse lehvikuid, vaipasid, korvisid, kaelakeesid, puunikerdusi ja õngekonkse. Käsitööd müüakse näiteks naiste käsitöökeskuses Funafuti rahvusvahelise lennujaama lähedal. Tuvalu käsitööd müüakse ka välismaale. Eeskätt on tuntud pandalus e vaipade tegemine. Nende hulgas on tseremoonia-, iste- ja magamismatte. Tseremoniaalsed vaibad on sageli fantaasiarikka ja värvika kujundusega. Istevaipade tegemine võtab aega umbes nädala ja magamismattide valmistamine 5–10 nädalat. Muusika ja tants pisi|[[Samoal tehtud pātē ja selle mängimiseks kasutatavad kauta d]] Tuvalu muusika on peamiselt mitmehäälne koorilaul. Lisaks traditsioonilistele Tuvalu stiilidele on riigis tõenäoliselt Samoalt pärit stiile, kus solist laulab esmalt pentatoonilises meloodias ja koor jätkab laulmist erinevas meloodias, ning Euroopast pärit neljaosaline homofoonia. Enne kokkupuudet eurooplastega oli tuvalulaste muusikas kesksel kohal ka ühehäälne kõnelaul. Tuvalulaste muusika üks žanreid on kupu, mis on tavaliselt matustel lauldav laul. Laulude heliloojad on Tuvalul traditsiooniliselt lugupeetud. Neilt tellitakse laule eriti mõne sündmuse mäletamiseks.Tuvalu - Singing and Dancing Tuvalu rahvatantsude hulka kuuluvad muu hulgas fakanau, onga, fātele ja mako fakaseasea. Paljud tuvalulaste rahvatantsud on traditsiooniliselt pühendatud pealikele või teistele kogukonna väljapaistvatele liikmetele. Samoa misjonärid püüdsid 19. sajandil paljusid traditsioonisi rahvatantse keelata. Tantse saadetakse sageli löökpillidel. Tuntuim tuvalu löökpill on Samoalt pärit pātē, mille suuremat varianti nimetatakse ka nafa ks. Tuvalu muusikat on hiljem muutnud lääne mõjutused. Tänapäevasesse muusikasse on alates 20. sajandi lõpust kaasatud kitarr ja elektroonilised muusikariistad. Paljude lähisaarte muusikatraditsioonid on saanud mõjutusi Tuvalu muusikakultuurist. Näiteks tants batare on Kiribati versioon Tuvalu fātelest. Tänapäeval tuntakse fātelet ka Tokelaul. Polüneesia ansambli Te Vaka osad liikmed on Tuvalu päritolu. Kirjandus Kuigi kirjaoskuse tase on Tuvalus kõrge, leidub tuvalukeelset kirjandust väga vähe. Tuvalu keel sai kirjakeele alles 1860. aastatel, mil samoa misjonärid arendasid selle välja enamasti samoa keele õigekirja põhjal. Tuvalul puudub endiselt ühtne õigekiri. Esimene tuvalu keeles avaldatud raamat oli Uus Testament, mis tõlgiti tuvalu keelde 1977. aastal. Kogu Piibel tõlgiti tuvalu keelde 1987. aastal. Tuvalu ainus kirjastus asub Funafutil. Mütoloogia Enne eurooplaste saabumist saartele oli Tuvalu atollidel erinevad uskumused. Muu hulgas austasid Nanumanga atolli elanikud peajumalatena jumalaid Foelagi ja Maumau, keda peeti enda esiisadeks.Early Tuvaluan Religion. Igale jumalale ehitati oma tempel. Niutao atollil peeti peajumalaks Kulut. Foilape-nimelist jumalat tunti vähemalt kolmel atollil: Funafutil, Nukufetaul ja Vaitupul. Lisaks peajumalatele esinesid tuvalulaste religioonis paljud väiksemad jumalad ja hinged. Inimestele esindasid jumalaid vaka-atua d ehk preestrid, kes hoolitsesid vaimulike toimingute eest. Vana vaka-atua surma järel valiti uueks preestriks tavaliselt preestri vend või poeg. Ühe kohaliku legendi järgi olid Tuvalu saarte loojad Te Pusi (angerjas) ja Te Ali (lest). Rahvussümbolid pisi|250px|Tähed Tuvalu lipul sümboliseerivad saarestikku üheksat atolli Tuvalul on iseseisvuse ajal olnud kaks lippu. Praegune lipp võeti kasutusele 1. oktoobril 1978. Lipu tähed sümboliseerivad Tuvalu üheksat atolli. Lipult eemaldati üks täht aastal 1995, kuid see lipp jäid vaid ajutiselt. Peaminister Kamuta Latasi võttis 1995. aasta oktoobris kasutusele täiesti uue lippu, millel polnud enam Suurbritannia lippu. Tuvalu elanikud ei jäänud aga uue lipuga rahule ja parlament avaldas Latasile umbusalust. Uueks peaministriks valitud Bikenibeu Paeniu taastas vana lipu. Tuvalu vapp võeti kasutusele 1976. aastal. Sellel on kujutatud koosviibimisteks kasutatavat traditsioonilist maja. Vapil olevad lained näitavad, kui oluline on meri saartele. Vapikilbi servas on banaanipuulehed ja merekarbid, mõlemaid on kaheksa ning nad esindavad rikast taimestikku ja mereelastikku. Vapikilbi all on riigi deviis. Tuvalu hümn on "Tuvalu mo te Atua" ("Tuvalu Jumala nimel"), mille viisi ja sõnade autor on Afaese Manoa (sündinud 1942). Hümni pealkiri on ühtlasi riigi deviis. Toidukultuur Tuvalulaste toidukultuuris on tähtis roll muu hulgas tarol (pulaka). Ka leivapuu viljad, kookospähklid, banaanid ja kalad on levinud. Kohalikud joogid on kaleve ja koa, mille valmistamisel kasutatakse põhiliselt kookospähkleid. Kuna Tuvalul ei ole piisavalt puhast joogivett, on tavaliseks jooks kookospiim. Kaugematel atollidel on toidukultuur jäänud üsna traditsiooniliseks, kuid Funafutil kasutatakse toiduainetena ka imporditud riisi ja jahu ning külmutatud ja konserveeritud liha. Tuvalu ainsad söögikohad asuvad Funafutil. Toitu müüakse ka kauplustes fusi, mis on igal atollil. Uimastikultuur Alkoholi tarbimine oli Tuvalul ja mujal Okeaanias pikka aega suhteliselt haruldane, kuid on viimasel ajal muutunud tavalisemaks. Nüüd tarbib alkoholi umbes 22,2% Tuvalu elanikkonnast. Suitsetamine on isegi rohekm levinud: Maailma Terviseorganisatsiooni järgi tarbib tubakatooteid 37,9% üle 15-aastast elanikest. Nii tubaka kui ka alkoholi tarbimine on levinud rohkem levinud meeste kui naiste seas. Tuvalus on meestest suitsetajad 54,6% ja naistest 22,7%. Psühhotroopsed ained on Tuvalul ebaseaduslikult ning nende kasutamise levimus pole riigis teada. Tuvalul on suitsetajaid protsentuaalselt elanike kohta Liibanoni, Guinea, Nauru, Kiribati, Bulgaaria ja Lesotho järel maailmas seitsmendal kohal. Pühad Tuvalul on kokku 11 riigipüha. Kakst neist on liikuvad: Meedia Ainus Tuvalus ilmuv ajaleht on ingliskeelne Tuvalu Echoes, millest avaldatakse ka tuvalukeelne versioon Sikuleo o Tuvalu. Valitsus avaldab ajahete iga kahe nädala tagant. Tuvalu Echoes asutati 1980. aastate alguses, kuid selle avaldamine tuli 1990. aastate keskel rahaliste probleemide tõttu ajutiselt lõpetada. Ajaleht hakkas uuesti ilmuma 1998. aasta novembris. Sport pisi|200px|Tuvalu jalgpallikoondis 2011. aastal Tuvalu rahvussport on kahe meeskonna vahel mängitav pallimäng te ano, mille nimi tähendab otsetõlkes 'palli'. Läänelikest sportmängudest on te anole kõige lähem võrkpall. Lisaks mängitakse Tuvalul muu hulgas kriketi versiooni kilikitit. Riigis toimuvad ka jalgpalli- ja võrkpallivõistlused. Tuvalu jalgpallikoondis on küll Okeaania Jalgpallikonföderatsiooni liige, kuid pole FIFA liige. Tuvalu ainus jalgpalliväljak asub Funafutil. Tuvalu Olümpiakomitee loodi 2004. aastal ja Rahvusvahelise Olümpiakomitee liige on see alates 2007. aastal. Riik osales esimest korda suveolümpiamängudel 2008. aastal Pekingis. Sealt alates on olümpiamängudel kergejõustikus ja tõstmises osaletud 1–3 sportlasega. Medalit ei ole võidetud. Taliolümpiamängudel Tuvalu sportlased osalenud ei ole. 1998. aastast osaleb riik Rahvaste Ühenduse mängudel, kuid medalit pole veel võidetud. Samuti võetakse osa Vaikse ookeani mängudest. 2008. aastast korraldatakse Tuvalu mänge. Riigil on 11 spordiliitu, millest kuus on rahvusvaheliste föderatsioonide liikmed – nendeks on sulgpalli-, korvpalli-, võrkpalli-, tõstmise-, tennise- ja lauatenniseliit. Viited Kirjandus * * * Välislingid * Tuvalu Islands Home Page * Tuvalu Islands * Tuvalu Eesti Välisministeeriumi kodulehel :Artikli kirjutamisel on kasutatud soome Vikipeedia artiklit wikipedia:fi:Tuvalu ja vene Vikipeedia artiklit wikipedia:ru:Тувалу seisuga 17.09.2016 Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (T) Kategooria:Tuvalu Kategooria:Maailma maad